Eastern Shattering of Worlds
by ChromaLuke
Summary: Marisa had found new species of mushrooms and went to experiment with them, accidentally unleashing an extraordinarily powerful Master Spark into the skies when she used one as a power source, unknowing of what the giant laser would do. Now, with the Hakurei Border damaged, entities from the Outside World find their way into Gensokyo. What will become of Gensokyo now?
1. Prologue

_Hello! I thought Id try my hand at another crossover story, this time focusing mainly around Touhou. There will be characters from many series appearing, but for now I may or may not retain from only using characters from video games, at least ones I know at least. And one thing to note is there may be more females than males, but it may change, so let's see first. Who knows._

 _And without further ado, I hope you enjoy reading this._

* * *

It was a quiet morning. The sun had risen, the birds chirping, the chickens clucking from afar, the morning breeze blowing steadily. Reimu had just woken up from bed by the sunlight peering through the window.

"Sigh... Looks like this will be another boring day..." she muttered as she got up and walked towards the bathroom. Later, after she had taken a bath and later her breakfast, she walked outside to let the morning breeze waltz around her. She was enjoying her morning breeze when she noticed just how messy her front yard was. "Oh, come on. It's dirty already? Sigh..." She lazily went to grab a broom and went to clean her yard. She was tired of having to clean her front yard everyday only to go dirty again the next hour. Even then, she still went to sweep her front yard, hopelessly wishing that someday someone would come visit her shrine.

As she swept, she could hear fairies' laughters and she could even see the fairies playing in the distance. She really didn't want the fairies to disturb her, but if they would become the stubborn creatures that they are, she would have no choice but to teach them a lesson. Then she heard the all-familiar greeting.

"Yo, Reimu! How's it going down there?" the voice called out.

Reimu looked up to see her witch of a friend greeting her with her beaming smile. She sometimes wondered how the hell she manages to stay cheerful all the time.

"Yo. Morning, Marisa." Reimu greeted back. "You're up early today." She then noticed the sack Marisa slung over her shoulder. "Did you just come back from raiding Patchouli's library again?" she asked.

"Nope. I was just done collecting all these new mushroom that just grew around the Forest of Magic." Marisa replied. "Wanna see some?"

"I guess. I don't see why not." Reimu said with a shrug as she waited for Marisa to land. When Marisa had landed, she showed her the sack which was filled with strange looking mushrooms amongst other regular mushrooms. Some were brown and cube-like, some were small and had long white stalks with thick red caps, and others were translucent purple, all three having no spots whatsoever. "Well, these are weird looking, but hey, I'm not a mushroom expert like you, so I wouldn't know." she commented after she had taken a look at the mushrooms.

"Hey, I'm always excited to discover new types of mushrooms, so if I ever see new ones, you can bet your shrine I would experiment on them until I have a better understanding of them!" Marisa said excitedly with a grin.

"Please, I don't want to bet my shrine on it." Reimu said jokingly. Marisa then seemed excited once again.

"Oh, I forgot to show you something." Marisa said as she reached her hand into the sack, pulling out the translucent mushroom. "See this? It has some interesting abilities! Just watch!" Marisa placed the mushroom on the ground and took out her mini hakkero where she would then place it on top of the mushroom. Just as the mini hakkero touched the mushroom, it suddenly shot a laser blast into the sky(Marisa had taken care to aim it into the sky) without Marisa even doing anything.

"Woah!" Reimu said in surprise, backing away a bit.

"Woah is right! This mushroom is more than enough to fire off a full power Master Spark, and I'm not even using any of my power!" Marisa said proudly. She then took caution to remove the mushroom from beneath the mini hakkero and the laser blast would slowly dissipate. "Well, what do you think?"

"What do I think? I think it's very dangerous! Whatever you do, do not just use it without proper care!" Reimu said to her worriedly. "You could've destroyed my shrine!"

"Hey, hey, don't you worry about it, Reimu! I specialize in this kind of stuff, so you don't have to worry about me causing some incident or something. Hehe~" Marisa then placed the mushroom back into the sack and slung it over her shoulder. "Anyway, I'm gonna head back home and experiment with them. I'll drop by again to tell you what I have found about it some time. See ya!" With that, she hopped onto her broom and flew away before Reimu could say anything.

"I swear, if you die doing it some time in the future, I am not attending your funeral." Reimu murmured before she resumed back to sweeping the shrine grounds.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, from within a temple in a secluded space...**

A blonde-haired woman was lazily sitting under the kotatsu in her living room enjoying her tea. It would seem like any other day for her and she was just getting bored when she felt a disturbance from somewhere. She looked outside to locate the source of the disturbance only to see a giant laser beam fire through the skies from whatever downward direction it came from. She was surprised to see it being so large and was even more surprised when she felt the power being released from the laser.

"Holy... Just what is this power?" she said to herself as she watched the laser fly into the skies. It would seem that the laser would be never ending, but it would soon stop just a few seconds later. When the laser had dissipated, she just went back to drinking her tea and thought nothing of it... _'Hmm... I think I'm gonna need more tea after this.'_...until she heard what seems like glass cracking and chipping off along with what seems like strong gusts of wind flowing outside the house. This got her attention and she ran to her observation deck to see what was up.

"Oh my... This is terrible..." She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Lines that looked like glass cracks were forming in the skies with some shattering and falling. It may looked like the sky was falling, but she knew better than anyone what was going on; the Hakurei Border, a border that separates the Outside World from Gensokyo, was breaking apart and it would seem that it's continuing to break little by little.

"It's just like in that movie with the chickens. The sky is falling. The borderbarrier but this one has nine fox tails on her back.

"Lady Yukari, is something the matter?" the fox girl asked.

"Ran, can you go and keep watch of the barrier for me? I need to go warn Reimu and the others about it!" the woman, now known as Yukari, told her fox shinigami as she went to open up a gap that leads to the Hakurei shrine.

"The barrier? Lady Yukari, what is happening?" Ran asked worriedly. "Did something happen to the barrier?"

"Yes. Someone or something fired a laser blast so strong it broke through the barrier, and I need to go down there and see what caused it." Yukari informed her shinigami who was clearly surprised and worried. "I might be there long, so please take care of the barrier and this place while I'm gone, alright? This is a serious matter."

"Understood, Lady Yukari. We will try our best to keep things in check here." Ran said as she bowed to her master. Yukari, after bidding goodbye, jumped into the gap and it closed after she had entered it. Ran then went to look outside to see the severity of the cracks, just barely able to catch the sights of a few lightstreaks shining through the cracks into the ground below followed by a ball of fire. "This looks bad... I gotta get Chen to help me with this one."

* * *

 **Now, back to the Hakurei shrine...**

Reimu was sitting down at her shrine's doorway wiping the sweat off of her face. She was just done sweeping the shrine grounds and was pretty happy to see it clean again.

"Phew. At least it's clean now." she said admiring her hard work. "Hopefully nothing happens today." Then, just as she had said that, streaks of light shined down from the skies followed by balls of fire falling down. Then, cracks appeared in the skies, some shattering off. "Of course I spoke too early. Goddammit!" she cursed herself as she got up. "What now? Rampaging youkai? Some unknown force from the Outside World?"

"Not precisely, Reimu." said a voice very familiar to Reimu from behind. Reimu jumped away in surprise before going to scold her.

"Geez, Yukari. Don't anyone ever tell you not to just intrude into people's places like that? Don't you ever announce your visit?" Reimu asked in annoyance.

"Aw... Now where's the fun in that?" Yukari replied with a playful tone before said tone turned to a serious one. "Anyway Reimu, what you see there is the result of someone or something trying to break through the barrier from the inside, and from the looks of it, they've managed to crack the barrier enough to let Outside World things into here." Yukari said.

"What? Someone tried to break through the barrier, and from the inside at that?" Reimu asked in disbelief. Never have she heard someone try to do that especially from within Gensokyo. "Are you making that up or are you just so bored you just invited some supernatural beings from the Outside for the heck of it?" Reimu asked again.

"I'm not lying, Reimu. Look around you! Why would I do something that would damage the barrier that I was supposed to help you keep watch of? Even if I was bored to death I would not do something that would break the barrier!" Yukari answered back. "Now I just gotta find whoever it is that fired that giant laser at the barrier, and I'm gonna have a talk with them."

"Laser you say?" Reimu asked, now curious at the mention of a laser.

"Yes, laser. It's really huge, and its power was so massive it created shockwaves around it." Yukari said. "Not only that, said laser was so strong it pretty much broke the barrier within seconds, bypassing every security measures I had placed onto the barrier itself." she added.

"Huh. Whoever it was, it must one hell of a youkai to do such a thing." While Reimu could've guessed who fired the laser, she decided not to point fingers just yet and feigned ignorance instead.

"Yeah..." Yukari watched as the meteors landed on many different parts of Gensokyo. "We're gonna need all the help we can get to stop this. I'm gonna go see the others and see if they'll take action. You can stay here and watch out on your own, can't you?"

"Of course I can. I just hope that nothing lands on this shrine, that's all." And as if on cue once more, one fireball landed on the shrine's front yard, leaving a crater in its wake. "Me and my stupid mouth..."

"...I'll just warn the others about this, so I guess I should be going now." Yukari said before quickly jumping into a gap.

"Yukari, wait! Yukari!" Reimu shook her head in disbelief as she watched Yukari leave her like that. "Why do I always have to do things alone...?" Reimu began walking to where the fireball landed seeing as the fire had died out. She can see the figure of a person in the crater, and it's not moving. _'A person? What's the meaning of this?'_ Reimu thought, worried about what she would find in the crater. What she found in the crater was a girl with short pink hair dressed in a blue and white summer dress with black thigh-highs, a large sword lying next to her just inches from her face. Deeming it dangerous, Reimu lifted the sword and placed it away from her before dragging the girl into her shrine. After she had done so, she took the sword and placed it near the entrance, just in case the girl needed it.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at a neighboring shrine on top of a mountain, around the same time the incident at Hakurei Shrine occurred...**

A green haired girl was enjoying tea at her shrine's porch. She was just about to enjoy her morning tea when she noticed the sky cracking followed by streaks of light and balls of fire. Instead of panicking, however, she seemed to be fascinated by the view.

"Woah! Meteor showers and heavenly light? That's so cool!" she exclaimed, her eyes glittering. She got up and went to see the meteor showers at closer distance. She was so busy taking in the wonderful sight(at least to her) that she didn't notice one fireball heading straight in her direction. When she realized it was coming straight at her, it was already so close and she barely dodged it, the fireball crashing just a few feet away from her leaving a crater in its wake.

"Oh no! The shrine grounds!" She then ran towards the crash site to inspect the damage. Inside it, however, she found not a meteor, but a teenage girl lying unconscious. She had long, silky purple hair and she's dressed in a sailor uniform with a purple-white color scheme. Next to her was an unknown device, but the shape of it reminded her of something she had seen before.

"Did she really just fall down from her sky? Oh my goodness..." the green haired girl said worriedly as she checked the unconscious girl's body for damages. Surprisingly she was unscathed, not even a cut or bruise. Thinking it was dangerous for her to be there, she took the unknown device and placed it inside her pocket before lifting the girl up on her back. She was just about to head back into her shrine when another meteor landed right in front of her, creating a shockwave so strong she was sent backwards a fair distance, and since she was at the edge of the mountain she fell down the mountain just barely missing the sharp edged of the shrine steps.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed as she fell down the mountain paths leading up to her shrine, hugging the unconscious girl she was carrying, doing her best to protect her. They rolled and rolled, going down the mountain before the green-haired girl felt her back bumping into a hard surface, knocking her out in the process...

* * *

"Argh! It blew up again!" Marisa cursed as her experiment with the newly found mushrooms failed yet again, causing an explosion that caused everything around her pot to be covered in ash, her included. She wiped the ash off of her and went to jot down some notes in a nearby notebook that had somehow avoided the ash. "Cubeshroom and frog = ash explosion," she wrote down. She was about to experiment some more when she was visited by her beloved neighbor.

"Marisa? What is all this? Why is everything- *cough*" The visitor, who is a girl with short blonde hair and dressed in a blue dress, could not finish her words as smoke came flying to her face when she opened the door. Marisa approached her and opened the door wider to let all the smoke out.

"Yo, Alice! What's up? I was just experimenting with these new mushrooms that I just found!" Marisa said.

"You're always experimenting with *cough* mushrooms, Marisa. When have you ever not *cough* involved mushrooms with anything you do?" the other girl, now known as Alice, said to Marisa in between coughs. "Seriously, I visit you the first thing in the morning and your house is already covered with smoke. I mean, what's up with that?"

"Yeah, well... I guess I got a little too carried away. Hehe..." Marisa said with a nervous laugh, scratching the back of her head in the process. Alice could only sigh in disbelief as she could not believe this crazy witch, whom was loved by pretty much everyone, is her neighbor and that she still stayed with her despite the risks being around her. "So Alice, why'd you come here?" Marisa asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Why did I come here?" Alice said with a pause. "Oh yeah. Do you see anything weird around you?" she asked as she pointed to the sky which has cracks and streaks of lights coming out of them.

Marisa woah'd in surprise when she saw the destruction happening in the sky. "What's going on here? Did something happen while I was experimenting?" Marisa asked in surprise.

"I don't know for sure, but it would seem that Gensokyo's border is falling apart." Alice said, taking a guess at what was going on.

"Gensokyo's border falling apart?" Marisa asked. "Oh come on, there's no way that would happen, right?"

"Unfortunately Marisa, that is exactly what is happening." said a voice from between them. Both girls stepped back to see Yukari's head peeking through a gap. "I gotta give you credit for guessing it right though, Alice. You seemed to know what was happening at a first glance." Yukari said, amused.

"Well, isn't it obvious? I have witnessed something like this happening when I was still living in Makai, so I just guessed that that's what is happening." Alice said.

"Things like this happened when you're in Makai?" Marisa asked, but she received no answers as Yukari brought them to the problem at hand.

"Now I don't know who or what exactly did it, but they just fired a large laser that pretty much almost broke through the barrier." Yukari said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go warn everyone about it. We're gonna need all the help that we can get to resolve this." After she had said what she needed to say, Yukari disappeared into the gap, leaving the two blondies alone.

"Giant laser, huh? I wonder who would do that." Marisa pondered.

"Who knows. Maybe this youkai really wants Gensokyo destroyed. Maybe that, or they just want to get out of Gensokyo?" Alice also pondered.

"Oh well, whoever it is that's responsible for it, they'll have a thing or two coming at them." Marisa said before she started to walk back into her home, oblivious to the fact that the laser she fired this morning was responsible for it. Alice soon followed her inside, just missing the meteor flying above their homes and landing into the large lake not far from their homes.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, within a dark void inside an unknown area...**

"Hehehe... This world looks to be full of mana. Such large amounts too." said a rather ominous voice. "This world has more than enough mana to sustain my world. With this, Gilgulim will be reborn!" After that, he began to laugh as the scene cuts back to Gensokyo...

* * *

 **[A/N : This would be where I list what outisde character that appears in any particular chapter comes from what series. Characters whose names are yet to be revealed will be labeled with their appearance/description.]**

 **New Characters(based on order of appearance)**

Pink-haired girl - Tales of the World : Radiant Mythology 2  
Purple-haired girl - Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2  
Ominous voice - Tales of the World : Radiant Mythology

 **Returning Characters**

N/A


	2. Chapter 1 - The Otherwordly Newcomers

_This came out quite late. I guess I was just a bit busy and I will be for the next few weeks. Exam week is starting after all._

 _And now with that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

The sky had seemingly shattered, creating cracks that resemble glass cracking. Meteor showers were falling down everywhere, creating destruction in their wake, but even so, so far they're only visible within certain areas, meaning people outside of those area did not notice them yet, and a village where most of the humans reside is not within those areas, meaning they were oblivious to the incident happening around them as they carried around their daily lives... until now. The Human Village was still unharmed and people had nothing to worry about. The village head, who is also the village's resident teacher and headmistress(man, that's a lot of positions for one person), was just peacefully carrying out her classes with the village kids when she received a visit from someone she didn't think would come visit her.

"Keine, do you have a moment?" Yukari said as she peeked out from the classroom door, motioning for her to come outside. Keine nodded and told the class to do the revisions she had just written on the blackboard before she walked out.

"Ah, Miss Yukari. What brings you here? It's rare to see you casually visiting the village." Keine said after she had closed the door, curious about Yukari's visit.

"You see, Keine, we have kind of a severe problems in our hands and I only came here to warn you of said problem." Yukari said. This got Keine interested as, to her knowledge, there wasn't anything happening around as of yet, so to see her suddenly come to her to warn her of this potential danger made her a bit worried.

"So what should I know about this... problem, Miss Yukari?" Keine asked her, starting to feel worried, to which Yukari grabbed her hand and opened a gap. "Come, I'll show you," she said. Keine looked through the gap and saw the problem at hand.

"Wait, isn't that-"

"That's right. The Great Hakurei Barrier." Yukari answered her before she could finish her question. "As you can see here, the barrier's cracked already and many outside world entities are finding their way in as we speak." Yukari then closed the gap. "Luckily for you villagers, the problem has not spread to this village yet, but just in case it does find its way here, I'll need you to prepare your village for any potential crash-ins. Is that okay with you?"

It was a lot of info to take in, but Keine took them all in anyway and started to think of what actions she would take should that happen. "Alright, Miss Yukari, I'll try my best to defend this village from any attacks." Keine said understandingly with a nod.

"It may or may not be an attack, but we do know what caused the Barrier to crack. Now the question is who or what conjured up the whole thing..." Yukari said as she walked to a window and opened it, revealing that it's still clear and sunny outside with no signs of the sky cracking yet. "Now I'll be going. I don't think I have much time to warn the others, but I'll try. This problem is serious here..."

"Alright. You just go ahead and warn anyone that should know about this. I'll keep the villagers aware of this." Keine said.

"Thank you, Keine. Best of luck to you." Yukari then left her place through a gap, leaving Keine no less worried.

"So things are happening outside the village and we are unaware of it happening, huh...? Just what is happening here...?"

* * *

"...Wake up... Hey... Wake up...!" Voices were ringing inside her head. _'Oh, come on. Just 5 more minutes...'_ thought a green-haired girl as she groaned, trying not to wake up, but her body of course betrayed her and decided to wake up anyway. When she did wake up, she found a purple-haired girl in sailor outfit worriedly trying to wake her up. She sighed in relief when she saw her waking up.

"Thank goodness! You're still alive!" the purple-haired girl said before hugging the green-haired girl who was still confused.

"Ow... thanks? What happened...?" the green-haired girl asked in her daze.

"What happened? You two went rolling down the mountain and landed in the water, that's what! You two almost landed in the water and, if it wasn't for me, you two would have." the voice of another girl shouted, a voice familiar to the green-haired girl. She seemed worried and concerned judging from the tone of her voice.

"Nitori... is that you?" the green-haired girl asked as she turned to look at the source of the voice which is a blue-haired girl in a blue coat.

"Yes, it's me Sanae, your local engineering kappa!" the blue-haired girl said with a grin, holding a big spanner over her shoulder in her right hand. "So what happened? Why were you two rolling down the mountain like crazy?" she asked as she went to inspect Sanae and the other girl.

"We were rolling down a mountain?" the purple-haired girl asked.

"Yeah! Sanae held on to you for dear life protecting you from harm." Nitori replied, which made Nepgear uneasy.

"Oh my goodness... I'm so sorry..." The purple-haired girl apologized to Sanae, whose reply was to pat her head.

"It's alright. It's my job to protect people after all." she said before holding her arm in pain. "Ouch... I think I broke my arm on my way down."

"Really? Damn, I didn't bring any first aid with me." Nitori said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I can heal you." the purple-haired girl said, going over to Sanae's arm to inspect it. "Hmm, this does look bad. Hold on, let me heal you." She placed her hands over her hurting arm and seemed to be chanting something. Before Sanae even knew it, her arm started to feel better though not fully healed.

"Woah. How did you do that?" Sanae asked in awe.

"I've learned some healing magic from a nurse friend of mine. I can only use low level healing spells though..." the purple-haired replied.

"Well, whatever you did, it was great! Now I can move my arm again." Sanae said before getting up. "Oh, I forgot. I never got your name. What's your name?"

"My name's Nepgear." the purple-haired girl introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you too, uh..."

"Sanae Kochiya, but you can call me Sanae." Sanae said, helping Nepgear up to her feet. "And that girl there is my best friend, Nitori." she added, pointing to the girl in blue fiddling with a device.

"Yo! Nitori Kawashiro at your service. It's nice to meet you, Nepgear!" Nitori said, introducing herself before extending her hand for a handshake.

Nepgear shook her hand in return and noticed the device Nitori was fiddling. "Hey, that's my N-Gear!" Nepgear said as she pointed to the device Nitori was holding. "Can I have that back, please?"

"Sure. I don't even know how to operate this thing anyway, so might as well have the owner have it." Nitori said, giving Nepgear the 'N-Gear' back.

"Thank you!" Nepgear then pressed some buttons on the N-Gear, somehow managing to turn it on. "Oh, it's still working! Thank goodness!" she said as she fiddled around with her N-Gear before slowly stopping. "Oh, dang it. I don't have any reception here. Of course..."

"Um, if I may ask, what is that thing? It looks familiar, yet at the same time not familiar to me." Sanae asked.

"Oh, this? This is an N-Gear!" Nepgear replied. "It's a communication device that can connect to all known devices, granted they have internet and mobile connections. You can also play games and surf the internet here."

"So it's like a tablet mixed with a handheld game console?" Sanae asked again.

"Yeah, but sadly I can't contact Histy or the others." Nepgear replied. "I could've sent them my location, but since I can't get any reception, I can't do that..."

Nitori walked over to her and looked at the N-Gear from afar. "Whatever this thing is, this is something I've never seen before. The parts look too advanced for our technology, and I thought our tech was already advanced enough." Nitori said. "Sanae, have you seen something like that before?"

"No, I haven't. This is the first time I've seen such things too!" Sanae said.

"You two are talking as if you've never seen this thing before. This thing is available all over Planeptune, so I'm surprised there's still backwards people like you. No offense though." Nepgear said.

"None taken." Sanae and Nitori replied in unison. "Wait, Planeptune?" they both asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Planeptune! You know, the nation with... Purple Heart..." Nepgear trailed off to a stop as she soon realized her situation. "This isn't Gamindustri, is it?"

"I'm afraid not, Nepgear. This is Gensokyo, the Land of Fantasy." Sanae said.

"Gen...sok...yo...? Oh no..." Nepgear started to panic a little. "I couldn't have somehow landed in another world again, could I?"

"I'm afraid so, Nepgear." Nitori said. "But that's okay. You'll learn to like it here if you give it time."

"B-But, Histy... Neptune... and the other CPUs... They're gonna be worried about me!" Nepgear said in her panic.

"Don't worry, Nepgear. I was like you at first too when I first came here. But after a while, I soon grew to love this place!" Sanae said in an attempt to calm her down.

"N-No, you don't understand. I-I'm not like you. I-I need Shares to live."

"Shares?" This got Sanae and Nitori surprised. "You mean you need an external source of energy to live?"

"Yes... I can still live without them, but without Shares I'll be severely weakened and I'll be unable to use my powers." Nepgear informed them.

"But Nepgear, what are Shares?" Sanae asked.

"Shares? Well, Shares are basically faith people give to their preferred CPUs, or Control Patron Units for short." Nepgear explained.

"And what are CPUs?" Nitori asked.

"CPUs are the appointed Goddesses of a given land. They're the ones responsible for the safety and well-being of any given nation." Nepgear continued her explanation, which only garnered a surprised reaction from the two.

"You're a goddess?" Sanae asked.

"Who would've thought?" Nitori said.

"Yes, I am, and without my people, I don't think I can survive..." Nepgear said.

"It's no wonder I can feel a familiar aura from you." Sanae exclaimed, which got her a questioning look from Nepgear. "I live with two goddesses myself, so I know what it's like to live with them."

"You have Goddesses here too?" Nepgear asked, cheering up a bit.

"Well, of course! We have a few gods and goddesses here, two goddesses in my shrine and one god in a neighboring shrine, though if you ask me, I think the other god is either shy or does not exist since we've never seen him." Sanae said.

"I see. So you have two goddesses, huh? That's awesome! I'd like to meet them some time!" Nepgear said excitedly.

"Why wait? We can see them right now!" Sanae said, raising one arm in the air. "Now you can follow me up the mountain, and we can-"

Her words were cut short as an explosion sounded off in the distance. They turned to look at the source of the explosion to see some trees falling down and a meteor coming right at them.

"It's one of those meteors again! Run!" Sanae shouted. The three girls were able to barely jump away in time, Sanae being the closest to it, resulting in her blasted away into a tree. "Ouch... What the..."

"Is everyone alright?" "Sanae, are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm fine...!" Sanae got up and went to the meteor's crash zone to see Nitori and Nepgear gathered around it. The object was covered in smoke, and it seemed to be really big. "What the hell is that...?"

The smoke cleared and it was revealed to be a large crate almost double their height and many times their length. The crate was semi-metallic and seemed to be blue in color. An engraving was also found on both sides of the crates, the engraving reading "SV".

"What's this? A care package?" "Maybe it's some sort of vehicle?" "Or maybe some highly-advanced stuff?" Whatever it is inside the crate, they could only guess as they tried to get it to open...

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Marisa's house...**

Marisa was still experimenting with the mushrooms she found, this time with Alice keeping watch of her. She was having a blast experimenting, each time creating various results. Alice was reading some books to pass the time when they heard a crash outside of the house.

"What was that?" Marisa asked, stopping her experimentation.

"I don't know. Should we go out and check?" Alice asked.

"I guess so." Marisa and Alice then started to head to the door to see what was up outside. Slowly they opened the door, and in front of them lied a crater covered in smoke not far from the house. Inside the crater was a person, and judging from the silhouette, it was a girl with long hair.

"Someone's in there..." Marisa whispered to Alice as she took out her mini-hakkero just in case. The figure inside the crater started to get up and stretched its arms. The smoke cleared and revealed the perpetrator of the crater. It was a girl with golden hair dressed in some light metallic armor covering the chest and waist with a dark blue bodysuit underneath them and metallic boots of the same material as the armor. She seemed to be disoriented and injured.

"Ow... That is the last time I'll try to follow anyone carelessly..." the girl said, struggling to keep herself standing. She then saw Marisa and Alice standing in front of them, Marisa with her mini-hakkero in hand while Alice with her dolls floating in front of her. "Uh... can I help you guys?" the girl asked them.

"You. Who are you?" Alice asked, ordering her dolls to arm themselves.

"I'm Luxanna Crownguard..." the girl answered. "What's going on here? What is this place?"

"This is Gensokyo, Miss Luxanna. What are you doing crashing into our yard?" Alice asked again.

"Miss? Oh, I'm not that old yet. You can call me Lux." Lux said, seeming to have dropped her guard already. "You two seem like nice people, so I don't think I would have to worry about myself."

"O...kay? So what are you doing here again?" Marisa asked this time, her mini hakkero still pointing at her.

"Me? Well... I just died and was waiting to respawn back into Summoner's Rift until I suddenly found myself falling from the sky and that's how I probably ended up here." Lux said, seeming a bit worried. "Anyway, since this isn't Summoner's Rift, I guess I'm out of the match then."

"Match? Were you in some kind of battle?" Alice asked as she commanded her doll to stand aside.

"It wasn't really a match per se, but it's more like a game where 2 teams of five would battle it out while defending their own Nexus, the one to have their Nexus destroyed loses. It's kind of like a tradition really." Lux explained to the other two blondes, interested in this so-called game.

"So you fight like that pretty much everyday, and you can respawn however you like? Wow, I wish danmaku matches were like that." Marisa said with a grin.

""Dan-mah-ku"? What's that?" Lux asked, tilting her head to the side.

"It's a complicated thing." Alice said with a pause. "It's where two people shoot barrages of bullets towards each other, creating various patterns and-"

"Oh, so the one who creates the better patterns win?" Lux suddenly asked, interrupting Alice.

"N-No...? The point of that is to knock down the other person, the first one to knock down the other wins." Alice continued.

"That's only the basics though." Marisa added, but it would seem that Lux wasn't taking it well.

"I don't really get your danmaku..." Lux said.

"So do we not get your Summoner's Rift thing." Marisa said back. After an unneeded pause, they both laughed. "Okay, that was just stupid. You're from the Outside World after all. I don't expect you to get it the first time anyway." Marisa said.

"And I thought you would actually freak out when I told you about Summoner's Rift to be honest. Most people I met got scared when I told them that. I'm surprised you two were calm." Lux said.

"Trust me, we've been through so many things together." Marisa said.

"More like you and Reimu only though." Alice piped in.

They were having a pretty nice conversation with each other when they heard a deafening roar coming from behind the houses.

"That roar... It sounds like it's coming from Misty Lake!" Marisa said in surprise.

"Look, over there!" Alice said as she pointed to a dark figure rising behind the houses. It seemed to be in the shape of a dragon, and it's breathing fire towards the ground, burning the surrounding forest.

"A dragon! That's a dragon for sure!" Lux said as she tensed up. "We gotta take it down fast!"

"And that's what we're gonna do. We're gonna take it down like a fly!" Marisa said with confident, hopping onto her broom with Alice hopping behind her.

"Wait! I wanna go with you!" Lux said as she tried to get on the broom which barely has enough space.

"Hey, are you sure? That thing's gotta be dangerous." Marisa asked.

"And besides, can you even fight?" Alice added.

"Of course I can fight! I can shoot magic from my wand!" Lux said, pulling her wand out of... somewhere.

"Alright, if you insist. Just don't come crying to me if you get hurt." Marisa said before she took off towards where the dragon is, bringing Alice and Lux along with her. The dragon seemed to be wreaking havoc as we speak, the land below burning up in flames...

* * *

Sanae, Nitori, and Nepgear had just gotten the crate open, revealing an armored tank tinted blue inside it. Its height measures just barely 1.5x their heights, but they can tell that it looks to be a one-man vehicle. It has two rotary vulcans on the sides, one on each side, and the top of the tank is equipped with a large cannon. Sadly though it doesn't seem to be operational just yet.

"Woah! Look at this find!" Nitori said in amazement, her eyes glittering with stars. She began to zip around the tank, marveling at the sight of it. "This is amazing! I've never seen anything like this before!"

"I know, right? This thing looks so cool and futuristic!" Nepgear said, following Nitori in marveling at it and began touching various parts of it.

"I must admit, this is one sick-looking tank, and I mean it in a good way." Sanae said. "Still, something about this thing seems familiar to me, but I can't quite put my finger on it..."

After Nitori and Nepgear were done fangirling over it, they tried to open the tank to enter it, but from the looks of it, all entrances were sealed shut.

"Aw... I really wanted to go inside this thing..." Nepgear said with a small pout.

"I know... I wanted to try and mess around with it to see what I can transform it into." Nitori said after her.

"Transform? You mean like a robot?" Nepgear asked excitedly.

"Maybe, whatever that is? I still want to mess around with it though." Nitori answered.

"You know, this thing transforming into a robot or a mecha doesn't sound too bad..." Sanae said, but she was ignored as the other two began to try and force the tank open. "Oh, come on..." Sanae decided to walk over and inspected it closely. While she may not inspect it fast, she was actually taking in the view of it, looking at all the intricate details put into it. All the metal parts that seemed to have been shined pretty recently, the materials used for the vulcans that she cannot recognize, and this small LCD screen that seems to be displaying something. "Hey guys, I think I know what's up with it." Sanae shouted to get their attention, which they finally seemed to listen.

"What's wrong?" "Did you find something?" They both went over to Sanae and saw the LCD screen at the side of the tank. "Ah, I think I see what's going on here." "Why didn't we notice this before?"

The screen showed an icon of a battery, inside it looking empty with an electric icon blinking red.

"I think it ran out of power." Sanae said. "What kind of energy do you think this thing uses?"

"It looks to be electricity, but the amount to recharge it is probably huge." Nitori said as she assumed a thinking position. "I wonder if it can recharge with solar power? This thing seems futuristic enough for it." Nitori added.

"Maybe we just need to charge electricity into its engine or something." Nepgear said. "But still, this doesn't look like anything I've worked on before..."

The three girls sat around the tank for a while, wondering what to do with it. After a minute or two wondering about their options, Nitori stood and started walking towards the river where she came from.

"Nitori? Where are you going?" Sanae asked curiously.

"You two just stay here and keep on a lookout. I'll go back to my lab and grab some power cells and a charging station." Nitori said before she dived into the river, disappearing beneath the water.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Nepgear asked worriedly.

"She's fine. She can breathe underwater, so she won't be drowning anytime soon." Sanae said reassuringly. She and Nepgear would then keep watch on the blue-tinted tank for any activities as they wait until Nitori returns. Hopefully she's quick about it...

* * *

 **Meanwhile, inside a mansion located in the middle of a huge lake that's somewhat related to the other lake behind Marisa's house...**

The residents of the mansion was pretty much unaware for any of the catastrophe that has landed on Gensokyo. They were all carrying out their daily lives as usual until some of the fairy maids working there heard some weird noises coming nearby. Before they could go check it out, they were blasted away by some magical blasts before they would see two blurry figures moving around the mansion swift as lightning as they battled against each other. Upon a closer inspection, they can make out that the fast-moving figures consisted of a green-haired woman skimpily dressed in a bat-theme leotard with purple bat-themed leggings and a large buffed man dressed in a blue suit with matching blue pants, his body emanating an aura of sorts. They both fought and fought, not caring of any of the furniture around them as they knocked down vases and cupboards containing expensive cups.

"Come on, is that the best you got~?" the woman said in a teasing manner as she released a magic blast from her hands towards the man.

"Hehe~ This isn't even my full power!" the man said as he avoided the magic blast launched by the woman before dashing towards her.

"Fufufu~ Well I'd like to see you try!" the woman said as she charged towards him where they clashed and started zipping from place to place in their battle, leaving the poor defenseless fairy maids running around trying to protect the furniture.

* * *

 **[A/N : Well, this took longer to write. Just two chapters in and I'm already exhausted of ideas and how to progress with the story. I guess I really should plan my stories in the long run, huh?]**

 **New Characters(based on appearance)**

Blue-tinted tank - Metal Slug Attack  
Lux - League of Legends  
Green-haired bat lady - Darkstalkers  
Blue-suited man - Darkstalkers

 **Returning Characters**

Nepgear - Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2


	3. Chapter 2 - Goddesses and Evil Forces

_Whew. This took a LONG time! There was just so many scenes that I either had to cut or move to the next chapter just because they took up too much space and time and effort, not to mention feeling that I would at least need some scenes with the other characters as well. And well, regarding an event in the previous chapter, I now have trouble trying to go through it now that I know of something I hadn't previously known when I made it. Oh well, I can't really just ignore it now that it's written..._

* * *

Reimu was sitting in her living room serving tea to the girl she just took in, who was slowly sipping tea as she tried to take in all the information thrown at her when she woke up. The girl, who introduced herself as Kanonno Earhart(whose name sounded weird to Reimu, but she decided not to press on that), claimed that she was on a quest to hunt some monsters wreaking havoc in a village, but she was bathed in light and the next thing she knew she woke up inside the shrine.

"So what you're saying is you don't know who or what brought you here, and that you suspected that that... 'light' was what brought you here?" Reimu asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"I can't be sure myself, but it's the only plausible reason." Kanonno answered with uncertainty, sipping on her cup of tea before setting the cup down. "And from what you told me, I am no longer in Granide, but in "Gensokyo", is it?" Reimu only nodded as she sipped more of her tea. "I guess it's not the first time I've leaped between worlds."

"Not the first time, huh? Now that's a first." Reimu mused, filling up her cup of tea before she continued. "Anyway, you were lucky you didn't disintegrate when you came crashing into Gensokyo. Heck, I was surprised to see you unscathed either." Reimu added.

"Came crashing in? You mean I fell down from the sky?" Kanonno asked, she was surprised this time.

"Yeah. It seems to become a trend amongst Outsiders to come into Gensokyo by falling from the sky nowadays." Reimu said with a chuckle, obviously joking about it but Kanonno seemed to take it as a matter of fact instead.

"Wow, that is serious problem there... Shouldn't we be worried about something like this happening more frequently?" Kanonno asked.

"I don't really care as long as it leaves me out of it." Reimu said with a laidback attitude. "Unless things get serious and my shrine is destroyed, then I'll seek out whomever that causes this and hunt them down until the ends of the world."

"So you're really just lazy about it..." Kanonno muttered in a voice just barely audible to Reimu.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Reimu asked as she thought she heard someone muttering under their breath.

"Nothing." Kanonno replied, scared that she would hear what she was muttering about.

Reimu decided to let that slide and stared into the world outside where things seemed to start happening and several more meteors crashing everywhere. She let out a heavy sigh and was about to head back into the kitchen to make some more tea when she heard another crash at the front yard.

"What the!?"

Reimu, together with Kanonno, decided to head outside to investigate what was going on and sure enough another meteor has crashed into the shrine grounds.

"Again?" Reimu said with some disbelief in her tone. "And it landed right next to where you landed, Kanonno..."

They both began to move closer and closer to the meteor crash site, this one seeming to leave behind a smaller crater in its wake. Inside the crater, as Reimu would expect, was a person. Upon a closer inspection, it was a girl whose black hair is tied in ponytails with ribbons tying them up, dressed in some sort of black dress with white frills and matching black skirt and even matching black shoes and stockings that go as high as her knees as well. She didn't seem to be unconscious though as she started to stir and slowly got up.

"Ow... What just happened...?" the girl asked in her daze, still confused by everything. She looked around to see a girl dressed in a shrine maiden's outfit(Reimu) and another girl dressed in some summer dress(Kanonno) standing close by. "Are we at a... cosplay convention...?" she asked again, still dazed and combined with the headache she received from the fall, she could not think straight. "Dammit Neptune, this isn't funny..." She planted her head on her forehead and began to lie back down, trying to relieve of her headache.

Kanonno stepped closer to Reimu and went to whisper to her ear. "Reimu, what's a "cosplay"?" she asked.

"It's where you dress up as your favorite fictional character." Reimu replied. "Even then it's still rare around here..."

After lying down for a while, the black-haired girl seemed to have recovered slightly, but enough for her to make sense of things around her. Of course the first thing she did was scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The deafening scream prompted Reimu and Kanonno to cover their ears. After the scream, the girl seemed to panic as she looked around, wondering where she is or what she was doing there. She then quickly turned towards Reimu and Kanonno with a glare that screams 'I want answers now or you're dead'.

"You there! Where am I right now? What is this place?" she asked angrily.

Kanonno was about to answer when Reimu stepped up and stopped her.

"This place is the Hakurei Shrine, stranger. If you're asking about this world in general, this is Gensokyo, the Land of Fantasy." Reimu answered, her face seeming as unfazed as ever.

""Hakurei Shrine"? "Gensokyo"? Don't be ridiculous! No such place exist on Gamindustri!" the girl said in a tone that tells them she doesn't believe them. Then, out of nowhere, she extended her right arm to the side and before they could ask what she was doing, a sword materialized in her hand and she grabbed it before pointing the weapon towards them. "Now tell me where I am or I will force an answer out of you!"

Kanonno stepped back a little as she didn't want to do any fighting, but again, Reimu stepped up and took out her gohei and some paper amulets.

"So it's a fight you want, huh? I really don't want to do this, but if you keep pushing any further, then I will leave you no choice." Reimu said in a calm manner though her pose says that she's on her guard.

"What? You're gonna try and beat me? With a stick!?" That sight alone was more than enough to make the girl laugh so much she had to hold onto her stomach to prevent more aching on her stomach. "Oh boy, everything can become a weapon now, can they?" she asked before getting serious again, still pointing her sword towards Reimu. "I'm warning you! You do not want to mess with me, Noire, CPU of Lastation!" she said as she got into a battle stance, introducing herself along the way.

"CPU? What's that?" Reimu asked half-confused half-taunting.

"You don't even know what a CPU is!?" Noire said in surprise, slapping herself on the forehead. "CPUs are the Goddesses over the nations in which they prosper and protect! How could you not even know such a basic knowledge like that?"

"Well, for one, we're not from-"

"I don't care! You've angered a Goddess, and now you're gonna face my wrath!" Noire said in an angry tone. It's evident to Kanonno and Reimu that she's angry and probably embarrassed beyond belief, and seeing her acting like that reminded Reimu of a certain vampire brat that she knows secretly has a crush on her.

"A Goddess? I've faced many gods and goddesses in the past, so it's not a surprise by now." Reimu said with a chuckle. "If anything, you don't even look like one to me."

This only angered Noire even more to the point she just couldn't handle the mocking she received she immediately went straight for her just after she had said that. Reimu was taken by surprise by this and only barely managed to dodge her attack by jumping back.

"Uh oh, now she's angry..." Kanonno said to Reimu who's now in her own battle stance.

"Well... I guess you leave me no choice then." Reimu grabbed some paper amulets and threw them at Noire. Seeing as they're just paper, Noire didn't even bother dodging them which would prove to be a grave mistake on her part as explosions came off on her when one of the amulets touched her, sending her flying backwards.

Noire coughed as she brushed off the dirt that was caused by her landing. She couldn't believe the power behind those paper amulets. Just one of them was enough to hurt her this much, she thought, so she needed to be more careful now. She got up and rushed towards Reimu again, this time she's wary of the paper amulets she would throw if any.

"Don't think I'd go easy on you just because you're some lowly human!" she exclaimed as she leaped high up into the air before rapidly descending down towards Reimu. "Take this! Volcanic Dive!" Noire called out her attack as she aimed her right leg down towards the ground, causing fire to erupt around her as she landed. Luckily Reimu managed to sidestep at the last moment to avoid catching on fire.

"Okay, she's serious." Reimu noted as she watched Noire setting fire around her as she landed. She also noted how powerful her attacks actually are even if they missed her, and for all she knew, that sword could easily slice her up in half, so she made a mental note to be careful around her. But all of that would just fly out of her head when she noticed something she feared would happen happened; part of her shrine caught on fire as well with some of the porch roof crumbling down. "MY SHRINE!" she shouted in pure bewilderment, her voice so loud she caught the attention of both Kanonno and Noire. Noire had just now realized that she had destroyed that she had destroyed part of her shrine. Before she could even do anything, she caught the shrine maiden looking at her with a death glare full of malice, a malicious dark aura surrounding her. Noire started to back away when she suddenly found herself face to face with her, the collar of her dress being tugged forth. "You ready to die, girl?" Reimu asked with a dark tone in her voice.

"W-Wait, y-you got it all-" Noire was then interrupted when Reimu threw her into the ground so hard she thought she heard some bones cracking.

"Die!" was all Reimu replied before she leaped up into the air and landed with her right foot on Noire's stomach. She then slammed her hand onto her chest, causing a rupture on the ground around her as she was hit with stinging gales of wind that cut into her skin. Noire could only groan in pain as Reimu rose into the air bringing her along before sending her back to the ground, knocking all of her air out as she landed. Before she could even react she found paper amulets heading towards her and she had no choice but to take the full force of them. After feeling nothing coming her way for a while, Noire thought she was in the clear, thinking that she had just unleashed everything she got at her and released a sigh of relief, only to find Reimu with several orbs floating behind her in a circle formation, all of them glowing the colors of the rainbow, just seconds later when the dust had settled. She can see Reimu placing her arms in front of her aimed at her, also glowing like the orbs behind her.

"Now... any last words...?" Reimu asked in a malicious tone, holding off her attack until Noire gave her her answer.

"Um... please forgive me?" was all Noire could say in her display of fear and shock. Reimu closed her eyes as she evaluated Noire's apology, if she would call it an apology anyway.

"...Farewell, "goddess"!" Reimu said as she unleashed all of the glowing orbs at Noire, each of them hitting her once before she fired a laser beam from her hands towards Noire who had pretty much resigned her fat right then and there. Kanonno only watched in fear as Reimu took care of the rude intruder, feeling sorry for her.

"I hope she's okay..."

* * *

Nitori had brought the required tools to recharge the weirdly-but-conveniently electricity-reliant tank and was in the process of recharging its power source with her power generator. Sanae and Nepgear helped out as well with the thing while looking to see if the tank was actually in a working condition to begin with. You don't want to spend a lot of time recharging something electrical only to find it useless, now do you?

Nepgear inspected the screen where it shows that the battery had almost filled up to what she assumed was the minimal requirement for the tank to be operational. "18% charging... It's almost reaching 20%, you two, and I believe that could be the minimal amount of charge it needed to be operational." Nepgear said towards her two new friends.

"Wow! 18% already? It must be a fast-charger!" Sanae said in awe as she played with the vulcans which she found out could rotate though they felt stiff to her.

"It must be since we've only charged it for a little over an hour." Nitori said. "If anything, I thought this would take at least a whole day, but who knows, maybe it still had some power reserve left when we started to recharge it."

"But the indicator showed that it started at 3% when we first recharged it." Nepgear claimed.

"Well, it's still some power reserve alright?" Nitori said, not wanting to let her pride as the kappa engineer to falter. "Anyway, what do you think is inside the tank?" Nitori asked.

"I don't know. It's gotta be something cool though." Sanae said. "Do you think there's even a person in there?"

"It looks like an unmanned vehicle to me." Nepgear pondered.

"Oh really? Well, in any case, we shall soon find out when it recharges enough." Nitori said.

They then waited around for the tank to recharge until it meets its minimal threshold. They were waiting for a pretty long time, so in the meantime they chatted about their place of origins, their interests, their relatives, typical stuff girls talk about.

"Oh wow! So I'm not the only robot freak here! I can't believe there are other mecha enthusiasts out there!" Sanae exclaimed.

"I don't believe it either! To think that you two have built a full size mecha in the past, based on what you told me. I wish I could've been here to witness it." Nepgear said.

"Man, you should've seen it when it went online! It was my most proud invention and still is!" Nitori exclaimed. "Too bad some stupid youkai decided to blast it to smithereens though. That thing took months to build..."

"Yeah... I didn't even get to ride and pilot it too..." Sanae said with a hint of disappointment.

"I see... That's sad." Nepgear said sympathising them. "But still, you should come to Gamindustri some time. There are a lot of robots there, even talking ones too! They used to be our enemies but now we're just on neutral grounds." Nepgear added.

"Must be nice to have robot friends, huh?" Sanae pondered.

"Yeah! But uh, they may have been a bit scared of me since I threatened to dismantle them once when we first met... Oh my goodness, how embarrassing it was now that I look back at it..." Nepgear said, covering her face in embarrassment.

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad, right?" Nitori said to reassure her. She was about to give her a pat to the back, but they then heard the tank making beeping noises and sounds of steam coming out of their exhausts.

"What was that?" Sanae asked.

"It must be the tank! It's gotta be reaching its minimum threshold now!" Nitori exclaimed, but Nepgear was already making her way there. "Hey, wait up!"

Nitori and Sanae ran after her to see what was up with the tank. When they got there, they found the tank vibrating in places. Steam was coming out of its exhaust pipes and the beeping noises were heard coming from the screen where the battery indicator is. It showed that it's well over 20% now(24% to be exact).

"Oh, look! It's reached its threshold!" Sanae claimed.

"Then that means it'll go active, right?" Nepgear asked excitedly.

"Seems like it." Nitori answered as she looked for any activities at the tank.

So far the tank seemed to only vibrate for an unprecedented amount of time, but then it just suddenly stopped moving altogether. Just when they thought it broke down they noticed the vulcans spinning around in place while the cannon turret rotated around in circles.

"Woah..." was all they said as they watched and marveled at the sight in front of them; an advanced mechanism coming to life. The movements stopped shortly after and they all walked closer to see what this tank actually is, if it even is one. Just as they got within touching range, the cannon turret suddenly moved, facing them. The three machinery enthusiasts froze in place as they awaited for the tank's next actions. Will it shoot them? Will it run over them? Do they need to go defensive? As these run through their heads, they heard a voice coming from the tank.

"Oh, it's just civilians. My bad." said a female voice coming from inside the tank.

"So there's someone inside it the whole time?" Sanae said in surprise.

The voice didn't answer as it started to project some light into the ground in front of the tank. They were confused at first, but they later understood why it did that. Within the light projection, an image of a girl slowly appeared. It was a blue-haired girl dressed in a maid outfit, her hair styled to look like twintails. She began to look around her, the tank's cannon also mimicking her for some reason.

"Ah, hello! I take it you're the ones who recharged my power?" the girl in the projection asked.

"That we are." Nitori said as she stepped up with a smile. "So you must be whatever thing that resides within this thing, I assume?"

"That's right! Thank you for recharging me! I was beginning to lose my backup reserves too, so thank you!" the girl in the projection said with energy in her voice.

"You're welcome." Sanae said. "Now, are yo-"

"Could you possibly be an A.I. living inside this tank? Wow! I never knew you could make a sentient vehicle!" Nepgear asked excitedly interrupting Sanae, her eyes glittering with stars.

"That's right, girl! I'm MS-Alice, the Regular Army's first ever A.I. controlled war vehicle!" the projection girl exclaimed, seeming to be as excited as Nepgear. "Now, may I know who you three are? I've introduced myself, so it would be fitting if you introduced yourselves."

Nepgear shook her head to snap herself out of her "geek mode". "I'm Nepgear! It's nice to meet you, Alice!" Nepgear said, introducing herself.

"I-I'm Sanae Kochiya. Nice to meet you." Sanae introduced herself next.

"Nitori Kawashiro, the kappa engineer, at your service!" Nitori introduced herself, lifting a wrench over her shoulder.

"An engineer? So you're the one who made it all possible to recharge me?" MS-Alice asked excitedly.

"You bet! I'm the best 'engie' around here!" Nitori replied, giving off a wide grin.

"Wow! And here I thought Master Marco was the greatest since he was the one who created me." MS-Alice said jokingly.

"Oh. Then that makes you the second best then." Sanae said in a teasing manner, her words directed towards Nitori more than towards MS-Alice.

"Thanks, Sanae. Now I feel so much better..." Nitori sarcastically replied, feeling her pride taking a small hit.

Nepgear giggled at Sanae taking a jab at Nitori. "Well, in any case, I'm super excited to see what you're made of, and I don't mean your firepower!" Nepgear said, her eyes starry again. "Now if you don't mind, can I dismantle you for a bit to see how your A.I. works?"

"Oh boy, there she goes." Nitori said before pulling Nepgear away from MS-Alice.

"Please, I would love it if you'd refrain yourself from dismantling me. I almost died and made a full reset when I got destroyed in battle for protecting Master Marco, and it wasn't pleasant..." MS-Alice said, reminiscing a moment from the past where she almost got destroyed in battle and this 'Master Marco' working day and night repairing her.

"So what do you want to do now? I don't think you can return to where you came from, given the circumstances." Sanae asked the tank A.I. girl.

"What do you mean? Of course I'll return to my base in Japan! I just need to get some GPS signal and I'm ready to go!" MS-Alice told her, unaware of the situation at hand.

"Well, that's the thing. You can't go back to Japan. You're not even anywhere near there." Sanae said again.

"Oh, I can take a few thousand kilometers, and with my power charge right now it should be enough for 2000 or so!" MS-Alice told her.

"Alice... as much as we don't want to break your bubble... you're not in any known place on Earth..." Sanae said with a pause. "You're in Gensokyo, a land sealed away from the Outside World to house in all the remaining youkai and any dying species of folklore creatures."

MS-Alice didn't seem to believe her, but she then did a computerized search to find whatever place this 'Gensokyo' is and where it is located. "Searching... Gensokyo..." There was a silence for almost a minute as she searched through her database when suddenly a 'ping' sound is heard from her. "Searching complete. Gensokyo not found. There are no such place as Gensokyo that exists in this world." MS-Alice said, probably just repeating what her search results say.

The three girls there walked up to her to see what MS-Alice was going to do.

"So do you believe us now?" Nitori asked.

"Considering I can't find any known data about this place, I'll believe you for now." MS-Alice said. "And besides, now that I'm in a new place, I'm excited to see what secrets hold here."

"So you're fine with staying here?" Sanae asked.

"Yeah! In fact, I'm gonna go travel right now! ...Right after I'm done recharging."

* * *

It was just as Yukari said. She's seeing what she told her about. The cracks have appeared above the village, and she's fearing for the worst as she saw meteors falling from the sky. But what she didn't understand was how the villagers all seem to be ignorant about it. They didn't even notice the cracks in the sky, some even looking up and seeming to act as if it's normal out. Keine could not believe this. Are the cracks invisible to humans? Could the cracks only be visible only from certain angles? Her thoughts were running wild trying to find an answer to this. At first she thought that since it's doing nothing to the village for now, she could just hide the village with her powers and hoped that the cracks would just pass by without doing harm, but she's quickly rejecting that idea as she noticed a few meteors coming straight for the village. Having hidden enough within her home, she walked out to try and stop the meteors, but she was then hit with another surprise.

"What the hell!?"

As soon as she walked a few meters from her house, she could see that the skies are sunny and clear. It's as if nothing has happened. Just what could this mean? How come it's only visible from inside her house? Sadly she could only wonder for so long as she felt herself suddenly hit by a massive force and knocked away, flung into the walls of her house. From there she can see that the meteors have landed inside the village, the villagers now realizing the dangers as they had just then noticed the catastrophe surrounding them.

"So now they could see it, huh...?" Keine said with a groan. She got back up, noticing just how much she was hurting from the meteor that landed right in front of where she was standing just a few seconds ago. She moved to see what the meteor was. The meteor wasn't a meteor; instead it was a person, a middle-aged man dressed in white clothing with a red headband on his forehead.

"A person?!"

Keine was just about to go and help him out when he started to stand up, trying to relieve his aching body by moving his limbs a bit, bone cracks heard with each movement. Keine could only hold in a defensive stance as she watched the man look around before moving towards her.

"Hey! Do you know what happened here? Where am I?" the man asked Keine, looking pretty confused. Even though he doesn't look hostile, Keine still kept herself on her toes just in case.

"Who are you? Why do you come here?" she asked him.

"Hey, don't answer a question with another question." he said, feeling slightly irritated.

Keine sighed and regained her composure. "My name is Keine Kamishirasawa, and I'm the head of this village. May I know who I am speaking to?"

"Ryu." the man answered.

"Ryu? That's all?" Keine asked.

"Yes. Just 'Ryu'." Ryu answered again. "Now can I know where I am right now? I don't think I'm in a place I recognize."

"Ah, yes, you are currently in the Human Village, Mr. Ryu, but you seem to be from the Outside World, so the accurate answer is you are now in the Human Village located in Gensokyo." Keine said. Of course Ryu was confused, but he decided to brush it off as it wasn't the first time jumping between worlds has happened to him.

"I... see... Anyway, what's up with this place? This place looks like an apocalypse is happening." Ryu joked.

"Actually, that's not far from the truth." Keine said. "More specifically, from what she told me, the Great Hakurei Barrier has broken down and rifts between worlds started appearing everywhere."

"Great Hakurei Barrier?"

"Yes, the barrier that kept Gensokyo separated and hidden from the Outside." Keine said with a pause. "Ah, but don't worry, they're repairing it as we speak, so we can assure you that this will be resolved shortly." she added, trying to reassure him, but the reassurance was cut short when they heard something crash near their place. They turned towards the source of it to see a dark cloud forming on the ground.

"So... you've finally come..." said a rough-sounding voice coming from the clouds which revealed a dark figure as lightning flashed around.

"No! You can't be... Not you too...!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at Moriya Shrine...**

A woman dressed in mostly gothic outfit was standing in front of two other girls with a weapon in hand, one that looks like a mix of a sword and a drill. She was looking at them with a smirk as she stood victorious over them. Of course the other two girls in question were none other than Moriya Shrine's resident goddesses, Kanako Yasaka and Suwako Moriya, both of them with tattered clothes and cuts and bruises all over their body while the woman standing barely had a scratch on her save for a bit of tear on her dress.

"Fufufu~ For two Goddesses working together, you two sure are weak!" the woman said with pride. "I mean, of course, I AM the strongest being out there after all! What do you expect~?"

"You... What do you want from us?" the taller woman, Kanako, asked, too badly injured from their off-screen fight with the newcomer.

"Just you wait, old hag! Reimu and Sanae and the others will come get you and beat you up real good!" the shorter girl, Suwako, said to her before attempting to spit at her, only for the spit to land back at her face.

The victorious woman got irritated at the smaller girl's comment and walked to her angrily. "What did you say to me, bitch? I can't hear you!" She then stomped on Suwako's face before kicking her into the walls of the shrine, destroying it on impact.

"Suwako!" Kanako only watched Suwako lay unconscious after the kick before turning back to her opponent. "Who are you? What do you want with us? Why are you doing this?"

The woman smirked and planted her foot on top of Kanako's head. "My name is not important. What's important is my goal, and that is to take over this world and rule over it!" she said. "Not only that, I spread my influence far and wide beyond this world so everyone will know how powerful I am!" She then stepped off of Kanako's head and pulled her up by the hair. "So I suggest you two cooperate with me if you want to live."

"What if we don't? What will you do about it then?" Kanako asked, trying to taunt her into fighting her again even if she's battered. The woman only looked at her with silence before throwing her back into the ground.

"Oh well, that's too bad. I would've at least shown you mercy if you decide to cooperate, but since you won't..." She raised her hands up in the air and cords suddenly started appearing out of thin air, tightly wrapping around Kanako's and Suwako's bodies in suggestive ways, ripping through some parts of their clothes.

"W-What is this?! Let us go!" Kanako shouted as she tried to resist the entangling cords only for them to coil around their body parts tighter.

"Fufufu~ You two shall be the power source I will need to rule over this world!" the woman only told them as she got them to hang about higher. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be intruding your humble abode." she said before walking inside the half-wrecked shrine. Kanako could only watch her do as she please as she felt her power slowly getting sapped away.

* * *

 **[A/N : Looks like from this week on, I will be busier than ever, so probably no updates for a long while.]**

 **New Characters(based on appearance)**

Noire - Hyperdimension Neptunia  
Ryu - Street Fighter  
Dark figure - Street Fighter II Turbo  
Gothic woman - Hyperdimension Neptunia

 **Returning Characters**

Kanonno Earhart - Tales of the World : Radiant Mythology 2  
Nepgear - Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2  
MS-Alice - Metal Slug Attack


	4. Chapter 3 - Dragon Rampage and Vampires

_Well... I've certainly lost my juice on this one. I think I may need a break to think up of the plot... So yeah, you won't be seeing me around for a while(other than writing reviews maybe)._

* * *

 **Meanwhile, somewhere within a mansion...**

Two beings can be seen flying around attacking each other, one of them a woman with green hair with large bat wings on her back while the other a man with short brown hair with a bright aura surrounding him. They were both fighting each other as they flew, destroying everything around them.

"Come on, Demi-Demi~ Is this all you can do~?" the woman asked in a teasing manner as she dodged the man's attacks.

"Will you stop calling me that, Morrigan? And no, I still have more up my sleeves!" the man answered before going for a dive kick on her who easily dodged it.

"For someone wanting to become the ruler of Makai, you sure have gotten slow, Demitri." Morrigan said, taunting him with her teasing.

"Heh, and that coming from someone who's been running away from the beginning? That's low!" Demitri said before flying at high speeds towards her with his arm extending forward for a grab, catching her by surprise by a little. Just by a little though as she managed to dodge at the last second, letting Demitri bump into a nearby fairy with his fist going through the fairy's body with ease. He watched the fairy exploding into mist as she died.

"Oops, well that happened." Morrigan said with a smirk. "Well, she was in the way, so it's not my fault, is it?"

"Oh, it's not, but it might as well be!"

Demitri then leaped up and went to grab Morrigan again, but before they would touch each other, they suddenly found themselves surrounded by knives, hundreds of them floating around them before moving towards them. Both barely had time to duck down when Demitri bumped into Morrigan as the knives went flying by, clanging against each other and scattering around, some even bouncing on walls before magically aiming themselves back at them. Demitri and Morrigan both jumped out of the way seeing the knives homing in on them, but no matter what they do, the knives would someone find their way back near them, each time barely able to dodge them. Demitri even had to morph himself into a swarm of bats to avoid taking damage, but his transformation would only last a short time as he was forcefully returned back to his human form.

"What!?"

During his moment of surprise, a few knives found their way into his back and lodging themselves there. He screamed as he felt the knives tear into his skin and burning into his flesh. Usually he could just brush off the knives, but these aren't any regular knives; they're magical knives that were made specifically to kill vampires like him. He then morphed again into his swarm of bats to remove the knives, but this time he could only hold his form for one second before he was forcefully reverted back.

"Demitri! Could we have stumbled into a vampire killer's mansion?!" Morrigan said, expressing her concern and fear while dodging the knives coming at her, some managing to graze against her skin. She could feel stinging pain coming from them, telling her that the knives could also be enhanced to hurt a succubus like her.

"It seems like it! Whoever they are, they're properly equipped with anti-vampire weapons!" Demitri replied as he flew around, using innocent bystanders that are the fairy maids as meat shields, taking the hit for him as he flew behind them. "Wait, you don't think there are more Darkstalker Hunters out there, do you?"

"That seems possible."

After a while, the knives suddenly disappeared and just as the knives disappeared, a silver-haired woman dressed in a French maid outfit was seen standing before them with knives in hand, the same knives that were used to injure them just now.

"You two. State your business here, or suffer the consequences!" the maid warned with a stern voice, holding several knives between each finger of her hands. The two looked at the maid in question and could feel a malicious aura surrounding her.

"Well sweetie, we were lost and somehow wound up here." Morrigan said, starting up a conversation to try and waste her time. "We don't know where we are, but since this gentleman here couldn't wait to fight me, we fought." she added with a giggle at the end.

"What are you insinuating, Morrigan? I did not do all that!" Demitri said, feeling rather annoyed with Morrigan's "explanation". The maid didn't seem to buy it though.

"Like I said, state your business here or suffer the consequences." the maid warned them again, this time more sternly and gripping the knives tighter between her fingers.

"Oh. I guess you don't believe us then? I really don't want to hurt someone as cute as you though." Morrigan said with a hint of disappointment, getting a reaction from the maid. She tensed up a little more and got herself in a battle stance though it's not that she's wanting to take them out just yet, but rather, for some reason, the green-haired succubus sounded almost like her and it was scary to think that someone else could have a voice similar to hers.

Shaking those thoughts off, the maid extended one arm to the side where seconds later knives began to float behind her in a circle. Demitri and Morrigan began to tense up, anticipating any attacks the maid would pull off. Just then, right before they would attack each other, a figure landed right next to the maid in a cloud of dust.

"Sakuya, stop! Don't kill them just yet." the figure said as the dust cleared, revealing a blue-haired little girl dressed in a light pink dress with matching shirt and nightcap to boot. What caught Demitri's and Morrigan's eyes though were the bat wings on her back.

"Another vampire?" Demitri said in surprise.

"Oh my, now that's a surprise." Morrigan said in amusement.

"Mistress, what is the meaning of this?" the maid, now known as Sakuya, asked the little girl standing beside her.

"Don't attack them just yet, Sakuya. We have a vampire and a succubus right in front of us, and frankly, since it's been such a long time since I last met another vampire, I thought I'd like to have some chat with them first before we decide what to do with them." the little girl said, a grin appearing on her face. Demitri returned a grin as he watched her.

"Interesting. You seem to have noble vampire blood inside you. Not only that, but your maid also seems to contain some of your noble blood as well." Demitri mused. "Is that the vampiric bond that I've read so much about?" he asked, looking at them both intently.

"Why yes, I gave her a bit of my blood so that she will serve me as my loyal eternal maid." the little girl replied, proud of her status. "I can sense that you are also of noble blood, almost like our fates are intertwined to meet each other." she added with a giggle at the end. "Oh, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Remilia Scarlet, the proud owner and lord of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, a.k.a. where you are right now." She bowed to them as she introduced herself, Sakuya following her soon after.

"My name is Sakuya Izayoi. Please forgive me for attacking you just now." Sakuya said as she bowed.

"Now now, no need to apologize. We were intruding anyway." Morrigan said with a chuckle as if forgetting the fact that Sakuya had gotten close to killing them a few minutes earlier. "I'm Morrigan Aensland, just a succubus who aims to be the ruler of Makai, just like Demi-Demi here." she introduced herself while poking fun of Demitri.

"Makai?" "Demi-Demi?" Sakuya and Remilia asked respectively, the latter asking with amusement.

"Yes... And will you stop calling me that, Morrigan? It's getting on my nerves..." Demitri groaned, rubbing his temples as he released a long sigh. "My name is Demitri Maximoff. Just don't go calling me weird names or anything lest you want me to pummel you down." Demitri released another long sigh after that.

"Now then, Morrigan, Demitri, I'm sure you have a lot to ask us, but how about we take that to the dining room? We can enjoy a feast as we talk about things you'd like to know." Remilia said, cupping her chin with her hand. "Sakuya!"

"Yes, mistress." With a bow, Sakuya disappeared, leaving Remilia to guide them to her dining area.

* * *

 **At the Hakurei Shrine...**

Noire was beginning to stir. She slowly woke up with a headache, wondering what she could have done in the night before. She got up and immediately started to feel pain all over her body, preventing any more movements from her. She looked down to see that her usual clothes were removed and was only dressed in her lingerie with her chest and stomach wrapped in bandage as well as her limbs.

"Oh, you're awake? I thought you would never get up." Hearing that voice irritates her, but Noire only let her anger reside within her and decided to take it slow with the shrine maiden who just curb-stomped her in their battle. "I must admit though, usually people will be left with paralysis or in grave condition or at least a broken limb or two after receiving that attack, but you don't even seem to be that severely injured. I'm impressed actually." Reimu said to her while sipping her tea in her kotatsu, not even feeling guilty of using such an attack on her.

"O-Of course I'd survive! I told you I'm a Goddess, didn't I?" Noire said, trying to raise her arm in protest but was immediately reminded by the pain she's in.

"Don't move! You need to rest to recover!" said another voice from beside her. She turned around to see the pink-haired girl Kanonno who stayed away during her fight with the shrine maiden.

"I know. Dammit... I've never felt this much pain before..." Noire said, groaning as she tried to force her body to move so she can lie back down, still hurting. "Usually my healing factor would just kick in and I would be healed in minutes, but this really feels like I just got stomped by an Ancient Dragon or something. Ouch..." Noire could only sit still as Kanonno tended to her wounds where her body then started to glow white as she readied a healing spell on her.

"O' holy power, come to me... First Aid!" With just one spell, some of the more grievous wounds were patched up while the more light injuries have been healed completely. Noire could actually feel strength returning to her body and she was surprised to see that she could move her limbs a lot more now.

"Wow... I can move again..." Noire said in amazement as she twisted and turned her hands, bending her elbows, and such. She turned to Kanonno with a smile that had unknowingly formed on her face. "Thank you, kid. I really needed that."

"You're welcome. I'm just happy to be of help, that's all." Kanonno said with a beaming smile, making Noire blush before she looked away flustered.

"B-But i-it's not like I wanted you to heal me, o-okay? I c-could've healed on my own- Huh?" Noire turned around only to find Kanonno giggling at her sudden reaction. "H-Hey, what are you laughing at?" she asked, starting to feel embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, it's just that your reaction was something I couldn't have expected from someone like you." Kanonno said with a giggle. "You're quite the proud one, aren't you?"

"P-Proud? W-Who are you calling proud?" Noire protested, her face reddening as she puffed her chest high.

Just then she felt a pair of hands clasping her shoulders.

"Now now, if you want to display your tsundere antics so bad, you can just do that anywhere but here." Reimu said sarcastically as she sat beside Noire.

"T-Tsun-! I am not a tsundere, you hear me? I'm not!" Noire protested, her face getting even redder as she flailed her arms over at Reimu's direction, garnering a giggle from her. "Don't you laugh at me, you run-down cosplayer! I will decimate you!"

"I think you're the cosplayer here, lady, what with your out-of-this-world outfit and all." Reimu shot back a response, making Noire quite angry before she decided to calm herself down and loosen down.

"Whatever. Just forget it." Noire said, now almost sulking. "Still, thanks for not killing me. I guess that's a start..."

"Actually, you have Kanonno to thank for that. If it wasn't for her stepping in the way, _and taking the hit for you,_ you wouldn't be here." Reimu said. "She actually stopped me and convinced me not to finish you off."

"Oh? She did now, didn't she?" Noire asked as she looked at Kanonno, only now realizing that she's quite injured herself. "Let me guess, you stopped an attack from her and got yourself injured?"

"Yes, but it's not that bad. Ahaha..." Kanonno replied with a nervous laugh.

"Well, anywho, now that the situation's calmed down, you better prepare some money to pay for the damages you caused to the shrine or I will have you rebuild it by yourself." Reimu said, her tone back to being serious.

"O-Oh yeah, about that..." Noire replied nervously as she had forgotten all about the destruction of the shrine. She looked around and lo and behold, part of the shrine's perch was destroyed, some of the broken wooden structures on the ground still in flames.

"That'll be 300,000 yen, thank you very much." Reimu said with a straight face. "I would love it if you can provide more money for myself, but if you can even just provide money for the materials at least, that will also do."

"W-Wait, 'yen'? You mean that ancient money people used thousands of years ago? You still use that?" Noire said in surprise.

"Thousands of-? Are you saying you're from a time where people use a different currency?" Reimu asked. "What currency do you even use anyway?"

"We use Credits, duh!" Noire replied.

"Credits? At my world, we use Gald as our global currency, so it's surprising to find out that other types of currencies exist." Kanonno said in amazement.

"Gald? Wait, global currency? Credits is also our global currency! What a coincidence." Noire said in amazement.

"Gald and Credits, huh? So I'm guessing you don't know the values of yen, huh?" Reimu could only sigh as she realized that her two guests may not know of the currency used in Gensokyo. "I guess I'll just have Suika or Yukari rebuild the shrine, but you still need to pay me with something in compensation, alright?" Reimu said, directing the statement to Noire.

"Now what can I possibly do to pay you with, huh? Like what? You want me to be your maid or something? Of course not, right?" Noire would've laughed at her joke if it wasn't for Reimu's grin coupled with Kanonno's worried expression. "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" Noire asked worriedly, starting to back away.

"Yep. You're gonna be my maid." Reimu said as she slowly approached her.

"N-No way! There's no way I'm going to become anyone's maid or become a maid even, especially not to the likes of you!" Noire said, blushing again.

"Oh, but don't you want to be under my protection?" Reimu asked.

"Protection?! You almost killed me! Now how can I-"

"Relax, girl. Sheesh. Can't a girl joke around?" Reimu said, dropping her facade before she held her stomach as she started to laugh. "Oh man, you should've seen your face when I did that! Hahaha! Priceless, I tell you!"

"S-Shut up!" Noire shouted as she only looked away, blushing red.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, from within the Forest of Magic...**

Marisa, Alice, and Lux had now approached the dragon. It was rampaging around the lake, destroying trees and homes to fairies that live there, some of them killed in its rampage.

"Looks at all those poor kids! He's slaughtering them!" Lux exclaimed, watching the scene in horror.

"While those fairies do respawn, this is some serious shit right here..." Marisa said, gritting her teeth.

"Look at all these destruction. Its power must be so huge!" Alice exclaimed as they all watch the dragon terrorize what was once Misty Lake as it was now filled with fire with some craters and the lake itself almost dried up. They then noticed a fairy in blue barraging the dragon with icicles which only melted before it could even touch the dragon's body.

"Hey, you! Over here, you big dummy! I'm your challenger here!" the fairy in blue shouted in order to get the dragon's attention.

"Cirno, don't... He's too strong..." a green-haired fairy said to her blue-haired friend, worried and scared.

As the blue fairy, Cirno, shouted insults and taunts at the dragon, it finally turned towards them, glaring at them with rage-filled eyes.

"Yeah, I'm here to challenge you, dummy! Now come attack me and fight me!" Cirno shouted at the dragon, which made the dragon growl at them. The dragon then started to breathe fire at them, prompting them to dodge to the side. Cirno began spraying the dragon with icicles, hoping that some would hit, but of course only some managed to hit it as the rest melted away. It then swept its tail at Cirno, knocking her over into a tree.

"Cirno!" Her green-haired friend flew to her friend's aid, only to be blocked by the dragon who breathed fire into the poor fairy, seemingly disintegrating her.

"DAI!" Cirno was shocked to see her best friend disappear in front of her eyes. She just couldn't believe it. This dragon had only arrived a few minutes ago, yet it had already wiped out all fairies around Misty Lake sans herself, and now she's face to face with the beast of destruction, its mouth gathering fire as it prepared for a fire breath. She raised her arms in front of her face as an attempt to protect herself from the fire even if she knew it was futile, but then she heard a familiar scream.

"CIRNOOO!"

Before she knew it, she was lifted up and barely dodged the fire that would've incinerated her to oblivion. She looked up at whomever that swept her up to see her friend and rival Marisa and with her is a girl she doesn't recognize.

"Marisa!" Cirno exclaimed happily, seeing as someone came to her aid.

"Phew, that was too close! You alright there, you dummy?" Marisa asked as Lux helped her onto the broom.

"I'm not a dummy, and of course I'm not all right! Have you seen what the thing did to Misty Lake!?" Cirno exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah, I've seen it... It's so strong, I don't think it's even a youkai..." Marisa said.

"That thing sure doesn't look like any dragon that I know of, and I've fought a lot of dragons." Lux said.

"Say, who's the new girl here? Your sister?" Cirno asked.

"Nope. Just an Outsider in the name of Lux." Marisa replied. "She offered to help, so... wait a minute, where's Alice?!" Marisa then stopped flying, looking at where the dragon is to see if there was any signs of Alice, only to see her holding the dragon back by launching doll after doll at it. They seemed to work, but she seemed to be losing more dolls than she can damage it and it doesn't look good on her side. "Alice!" Marisa dove through the skies and went to her side, snatching her up as she barely dodged the dragon's attacks.

"Thank you... Phew, that dragon's stronger than it looks." Alice said as she sighed in relieve.

"This is no time to relax yet, Alice. We still need to take it down somehow." Marisa said.

"But didn't you see what it can do? My attacks can't even reach him!" Cirno shouted worriedly.

"Then it's gotta have some sort of shield or barrier around it." Lux suggested.

They pondered on how to take it down as destroyed more of the place. Not one minute later, Marisa announced, "That's it! We'll just blast it with all we got! We can't just sit her and do nothing!" Without waiting for a response, she took out her mini-hakkero and aimed it at the dragon. "Love Sign - MASTER SPAAAAAARK!" After she shouted her attack, a large blast of energy blasted from the mini-hakkero, forming a laser of rainbows as it tore through the air into the dragon. The attack landed a direct hit, but it would seem that Lux's statement was true as some sort of semi-translucent energy field formed around the dragon.

"A barrier! So that's what blocking my attacks!" Cirno said in awe as she watched Marisa try to break through the barrier, but her attack would then stop abruptly as they felt some sort of shockwave hit them, almost throwing them off balance.

"Dammit! It's defensive mechanism probably kicked in." Marisa gritted her teeth, bringing herself down to the ground along with Lux with the others following suit.

"Alright, so what's the plan here? Nothing seems to work on that thing." Alice asked, brushing off the dirt from her dress.

"I dunno. I thought you guys had a plan?" Cirno replied, shrugging her shoulders in defeat.

"We thought we have, but that thing's too strong for us right now..." Marisa sighed in defeat as she sat down thinking up of their next plan of action. Just then, Lux stepped forward and held materialized a baton in her hand. "Lux?"

"We can still defeat that thing. I can see the barrier weakening." Lux said.

"Really?" Marisa asked in surprise.

"Yes. It's gotten weak from your attack, Marisa." Lux then turned around and raised her baton up. "I say we attack it with all we got. Who knows, our combined attack might just kill it."

"Combined attack, huh? We may have a chance after all." Alice inspected the remaining number of dolls currently in possession. She could just go back to her home and grab some more, but the dragon seemed to be heading there as they speak and that's too risky for her. "Wait, they're heading for our houses!" Alice alerted the others.

"What? Oh, no way, that thing's not gonna destroy our houses! Not on my watch!" Marisa hopped onto her broom and grabbed her mini-hakkero before she leaped into the air with her mini-hakkero aimed at the dragon.

"So we're gonna attack all at once after all, huh?" Lux asked, aiming one part of her baton at the dragon.

"But wait, we need to get it to come here first, don't we? We don't want it to wreck your home, do we?" Cirno said, bringing up a good point. Marisa only chuckled as she took out a jar from her dress.

"And this is what we're going to do, Cirno. Now watch." Marisa threw the jar up into the air before she rose a few feet up and hopped off of her broom. Grabbing her broom, she used the bottom part as a bat and swung as the jar dropped into her height, sending the jar towards the dragon. She immediately hopped onto her broom to prevent herself from falling at such heights. "Wait for it..." The jar smashed into the dragon, releasing some sort of bright light and temporarily stunning it. "Now!" Aiming her mini-hakkero at the dragon, an energy formed on the surface as she charged up an attack. "Love Sign - Master SPAAAAAARK!" A huge laser emitting rainbow lights was fired from the hakkero, tearing through the air at great speed until it hit the dragon square in the body.

"O' shining light, blast forth! Final... SPARK!" Lux temporarily let go of her baton as it started to hover in place while she charged up energy into her body. Then, with a great discharge of magic, she unleashed a blinding laser whose power rivals that of Marisa's, only slightly smaller. The laser converged with Marisa's laser and the two created a stronger blast.

"Shanghai, Hourai, let's go!" Alice pulled out her two trusty doll sidekicks and they floated next to her while she put up a book in front of her, the book hovering as the pages turned. Shanghai and Hourai then floated in front of her and began firing a laser beam from their arms, the two small laser converging into one large laser and meeting the other two lasers, creating a bigger laser beam.

"Uh... I don't want to be left out too!" Cirno raised her hands in front of her where they glowed a light blue color. Then after a few seconds of charge she fired off her own laser beam. "Freeze Ray!"

All the laser beams now barraged the dragon head on. While it stood there trying to withstand the powerful combined attack, the girls could hear sounds similar to that of glass shattering. Soon enough, they heard the sounds of glass breaking before they were drowned by the sounds of the dragon's growls of pain, but the dragon was still standing, now moving towards the four as it tried to resist their attacks.

"Damn, it's resisting us... We need more power!"

They began pouring more energy into their attacks, well as much as they could anyway, but the dragon only resisted and began making its way towards them seemingly unfazed. Then suddenly, it began to charge towards them, making them lose focus and breaking their attack formation as well as knocking them away, each in a different direction. All four laser beams have dissipated, and there it stood, still up for a fight and seemed to be not-so-injured.

"Oi, oi, you've gotta be kidding me..." Marisa muttered under her breath, watching the dragon making its way towards Cirno.

"N-No... Anyone! Help! Uh..." Cirno was cowering at the sight of the dragon as it approached her, its mighty aura making her limbs weak. She could not move nor could she speak, feeling her breath stuck inside her throat as if the mere presence of it was making her unable to breathe. She held her breath in fear, wondering what kind of pain she would feel when the dragon would disintegrate her like it did to all her other fairy friends. She watched as the dragon lifted its head up and started gathering fire in its mouth. "Am I... really the strongest...?"

Just then, to everyone's surprise(even the dragon's), a giant doll dropped onto the dragon, squishing it despite it's soft-looking exterior. The dragon was instantly killed by the giant fallen doll, however it's not any doll that Alice would make, but rather it seemed to be a simple plushy of a girl in some sort of pajama-slash-hoodie kind of clothing.

"What the...?" was all that they muttered when they saw the dragon starting to fade away until it completely vanished from view. And then, still in their shocked state, they began to notice the doll rapidly shrinking until it was the size of a regular doll.

"Wow~ I can't believe I managed to take down an Ancient Dragon all by itself, and without its barrier up too~" A playful voice sounded off, seeming to come from behind some of the trees. Then, a girl dressed in some sort of sleepwear and teddy bear-themed slippers came skipping towards the doll, picking it up. She brushed the dirt off of her doll and began hugging it. "Ehehe~ We did it, Neppy~"

The other girls could only watch in confusion as one thought screamed into their minds. "This girl single-handedly took down that monster, AND WITH A FREAKING DOLL!?"

* * *

"Ah, so you two are from the Outside World, kinda like me! What a coincidence, I know." the vampire girl known as Remilia spoke as she chatted with the two newcomers to her mansion, Morrigan and Demitri. They seemed to be enjoying their stay so far, Morrigan more so, and they've even forgotten about their fight with her maid, Sakuya, as well.

"Well, who would've thought I would meet another vampire after so long, and one so young too." Demitri said with a grin, eyeing the small vampire girl in question. Despite being a child, she has this charismatic and mighty aura around her which he finds amusing. He took another sip of the blood-infused tea, noting the taste of it that has just the right hint of blood in it, even if he didn't want to admit it.

Meanwhile, Sakuya was getting quite jealous that her mistress seemed to become close to the vampire lord, but her jealous thoughts were always interrupted with Morrigan flirting her around.

"You really have a good scent in you, human, but I also found non-human scent in you. Just what are you sweetie~?" Morrigan lazily asked as she touched Sakuya in various places, her trying her best to not lose composure.

"I can assure you, miss, that I am just a human serving a vampire. Now can you please get off me?" Sakuya said with a cold tone in her voice, irritated by her flirting. If she wanted to, she could just jam a knife down her throat but for her mistress' sake, she kept herself from doing so.

"I don't believe you~" Morrigan said. "Now why would a human want to serve a vampire, one of humans' most feared enemies? Are you, by any chance, in a contract with her?" Morrigan then got off her seeing as she didn't want to answer her. "Fair enough. Well then, I think I wanna see the entirety of this mansion to pass the time."

"No can do, miss. Unless the mistress allows you to do so, you may not." Sakuya said to her with a glare.

Back at the dining table, after exchanging a few conversations, Demitri set down his cup and stood up, looking at the vampire with an amused grin.

"Now then, seeing as we're both vampires of high power, how about we have a duel to see who the stronger vampire is? I want to see what you're capable of, child." Demitri gave her a big grin, his eyes determined.

"Likewise, Demitri, for I too want to see what Outside World vampires are capable of!" Remilia stood up from the table and floated a bit up so she can look at him face to face. "But how about we wait until sundown? We vampires can't go out into the sunlight after all."

"Ah, so you haven't mastered the ability to block the sunlight with an aura, have you? A shame, but that would have to do I guess. We will wait until sundown to fight."

With that out of the way, they gave each other an understanding nod and walked off.

* * *

 **[A/N : Sorry this chapter seems lame and uninspired. Truth is I already ran out of ideas on what to include now. Maybe I would have to pull in anime characters in as well in future chapters. We'll see...]**

 **New characters(based on appearance)**

Girl in pajamas with doll - Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory

 **Returning characters**

Demitri Maximoff - Darkstalkers  
Morrigan Aensland - Darkstalkers  
Noire - Hyperdimension Neptunia  
Kanonno Earhart - Tales of the World : Radiant Mythology 2  
Lux - League of Legends  
*Ancient Dragon - Hyperdimension Neptunia

 _*mobs/monsters/cameos/minor characters_


End file.
